


You are my only one

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Dark Will, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Will is the Ripper and he has captured his beloved Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my only one

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [GreenPhoenix翻译合集](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714178) by [Killde_Achilles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles)



It’s been many days since he’s seen the light.  
The basement is soundproof so he can’t call for help.  
Well he can, but no one will hear.  
He’s drifting in and out of awareness, fed by his captor and given drugs to go under.  
He recalls why he came here.  
To catch the Chesapeake Ripper.  
Will Graham.  
He got caught and now Hannibal is Will’s captive.  
Will won’t kill him, but he can change him.

*  
The lack of light reduces him to a primal state, even as he tries to escape into his memory palace.  
Its rooms are cracked and hollow, and Will is in every one.  
Jack Crawford will come for him, like an avenging angel.  
But Jack has no reason to doubt Will. Will is his best profiler and a good friend.  
Will can pull the blinds over Jack’s eyes easily.

*  
“Hello doctor Lecter,” says Will. “I thought I should see how you are.”  
“Why?” he asks, voice raspy with the lack of use.  
“Your absence will be hard to explain. You’ve backed me into a corner, my love. We shall have to escape.”  
“Why should I want to escape with you?”  
“I don’t know. But you will develop Stockholm syndrome soon. “  
“Do you really think so? “  
“I do. You already love me deeply. You were conflicted about coming here and you never told Jack you suspected me.”  
Will caresses his cheek.  
The chain ensures he can’t reach out, and Will remains out of his reach.  
“Do you think you can change me?” he asks.  
“I do. It will make things easier.”  
“Indeed. Why don’t you just kill me?”  
“And lay waste to the greatest mind I have ever encountered? No.”  
“Do you suppose I shall kill with you?”  
“You will. You hate rude people. Think of killing them and eating them. What a rush.”  
“Freddie Lounds is rude,” Hannibal says.  
“We can have her for dinner,” says Will, smiling.

*  
Days pass, then weeks. He should hate Will as much as the men that slew his sister, but he cannot. Will is only following his nature, and removing unworthy creatures from creation. In another life Hannibal could have been like Will. They are both so unique and alone in that uniqueness.   
Jack will not look for Will as a suspect, even now.  
Surely the mentally frail profiler is innocent.  
Hannibal doesn’t think he’ll live despite Will’s reassuring words.  
He’s given up ever seeing the sun.  
Will’s cooking is appalling and it smells like dog fur.  
He hears Will’s soft voice in his ear all the time now, a siren stealing his precious sanity. All the halls of his palace are burning, and within them Will stands, victorious.  
He sees the stag following Will, and Will mutates into the wendigo. It rips out his heart and eats it. Eventually Hannibal accepts the visions.

*  
“Did you enjoy the ginger?” asks Will.  
“Your cooking has improved,” says Hannibal.  
“I’m better with humans. You just ate ms. Lounds.”  
Terror should seize his heart, but he feels relief.  
“She tastes better than she wrote,” he says.  
“Yes, my love,” says Will.

*

Will comes down to him and smiles.  
“They found a body with your dna on it,” he says. “It’s charred beyond belief. Jack believes that you are dead.”  
“You are lying.”  
“No. We can leave soon,” says Will and kisses him.  
Hannibal should bite Will, but he doesn’t.  
“Whom did you kill?” he asks.  
“A rapist,” smiles Will.  
“I love you,” says Hannibal.  
“I know you do,” says Will.

*  
The light across his face is a relief after so long in the dark.  
Will is smiling on the plane to Europe.  
“Told you,” says Will. “We will be happy.”  
“Love you,” he says.  
He does. Will strokes his hand gently.  
Eating people is normal, up is down and love conquers all.


End file.
